The Hunt
by N Tonks Fan
Summary: It's been three months since Mount Weather, Bellamy decides to take off in search of Clarke but runs into someone unexpected along the way.
1. Chapter 1

_**Don't know how well this story will go down but I had fun writing it anyway! Bellamy and Lexa are my two favourites and I started thinking what a great couple they would make! Forget Bellarke, forget Clexa and focus on Bellexa/Clexamy (can't decide which one sounds better!) Please tell me I'm not alone with this! Anyway it was meant to be a one shot but the words just kept pouring out as usual!**_

...

'May We Meet Again." The last words that Clarke and Bellamy had spoken to each other. The words that three months later still echoed in Bellamy's head on a daily basis.

He had agreed to give her space but each day that had dragged on without her began to grow more and more hopeless. With all the change that had occurred since her departure Clarke was beginning to become a mere ghost from a distant past.

It was the unknown that affected him the most, not knowing if she was alive or dead, all alone or with people to support her, if she had forgiven herself or was continuing to self-destruct, if she was somewhere close by or had turned her back on them for good and travelled far off.

Every day he would argue with himself over whether he should have gone with her right from the start or whether he should have at least tried to find her before now. Perhaps he should have. It would certainly have saved him all this worry now but somehow his instinct told him that he had been right to leave her be. It was what she had wanted after all.

It was now three months on however and for his own sanity he had to try and find some answers. If need be it was time for him to move on but not until he had seen Clarke or knew what had become of her at the very least. It was too torturous to continue living his life this way.

Since the fall of the Mountain the Arkers had slowly adapted to a new way of life on the ground. There was a mutual respect between them and the Grounders with each side leaving the other alone. Bellamy knew that if Clarke had still been here she would have fought for more than the shaky peace that stood between them just now. She would have wanted the two people to interact, to share knowledge and resources, despite the Grounder's betrayal. Without the passion of Clarke to drive them on however they had just settled into a life of ignorance. There was still too much anger for the Grounders on the Arker's side and fear that their new found peace could shatter at any moment. Having seen the full force of the Grounder's army they knew that they would not stand a chance if they ended up on opposite sides.

Bellamy pondered over the best way to begin his search. Depending on how far he journeyed he could be away for weeks. Realistically he could be away longer as he had no lead to follow and a great deal of time had passed so it was unlikely that there would be any trails to follow. In all honesty it was a lost cause but he felt the need to do something.

...

He waited until dark before slipping away. He knew that if he asked for permission from the Chancellor to leave it would never be granted so instead he left a note for Octavia explaining where he was going and snuck out of the camp. One of the benefits of volunteering to do so many guard shifts was that he knew all of the unmanned escape routes. The only person that he had let in on his plan was Lincoln as he had needed his help to draw him a rough map of the area including all of the Grounder occupied regions. It seemed unlikely to him that Clarke would seek shelter with Lexa's clan but there were 11 other possibilities. Of course the Grounder's had kept the peace while the Arkers stuck to their land but if he was to walk into one of their villages he doubted that the same rules would apply. He would need to think carefully.

The one person that may just be able to help him would be the Commander but Bellamy's own stubbornness and resent prevented him from even considering this option.

He would do this alone.

...

Bellamy made it out of the camp with no issues and ducked into the woods. He had made up his mind to return to where it had all began - the dropship. He would make camp there for the night then begin his search at first light.

As he trampled through the woods he felt as if several pairs of eyes were following him. Paranoia he expected but it would not surprise him if there were spies planted across the woods to keep an eye on the Arkers. It felt to him the way it was when The 100 first arrived on Earth - the fear of the unknown natives. After all they had learned about Grounders in their time on earth he wasn't sure if his fear was greater or less than it had been back then.

He gripped the revolver in his pocket tightly and continued on. Bellamy had never been a coward but he wasn't stupid either and it would do to stay on high alert.

...

Bellamy eventually arrived upon the familiar site of the dropship. A wave of nostalgia washed over him as he thought back to the days when it had just been The 100 with him and Clarke trying their best to keep the others alive. Despite their initial clash of personalities he and Clarke had grown to trust and depend on each other which had made it all the more difficult when Clarke had taken off alone, especially giving the fact that they had both pulled the lever that led to the destruction of the Mountain Men. The blood that was on Clarke's hands was also on his own. He was just better able to deal with the grief and guilt than she was.

Just as he thought of Clarke each day he also thought of all those people that he had been forced to murder. For him though all he had to do was look at his sister to know that he had made the right decision, however terrible that decision had been.

There were still nights when he would awake in a cold sweat, the memories of the life being sucked out of the Mountain people burning in his mind. It was times like this that he wished that Clarke was still around. She was the only one that could truly understand the pain that he was going through. At these times he would also feel a wave of anger towards Clarke. They were both suffering yet he had stayed behind to try and put the pieces back together while she had ran off and abandoned them all. Or more importantly abandoned _him_. He would then start to resent himself for the hatred he was feeling towards Clarke. He didn't want to hate her, aside from Octavia she was the person that meant the most to him.

...

Bellamy awoke just as the sun was rising. He wolfed down a basic breakfast from the supplies that he had acquired then took to searching the dropship for any sign of Clarke having occupied the space recently. After half an hour he admitted defeat, not all together disheartened as he hadn't expected to find anything and set off for his next destination - the bunker.

Once more as he made his way through the woods he felt eyes upon him. He continued on regardless and soon arrived at the bunker. He quickly scanned his surroundings before opening the latch and dropping down into the small space. Again there was no sign of Clarke having been there.

There was no use in hanging around so Bellamy climbed back up to the surface. It took a while for his eyes to adjust to sunlight but as they did his heart jolted.

He was surrounded by at least ten Grounders advancing from all directions towards him. His hand jumped towards his gun but the Grounders were quicker and pounced on him. He was expertly tied up and then the last thing he saw was a hand holding a rock lunging towards him.

...

When he came around Bellamy found himself lying on the floor of what looked like a prison cell. He hands were still bound together and he had a throbbing pain in his temple, the target of the rock he presumed.

Clumsily he got to his feet and groggily examined his surroundings. He appeared to be in a hut of some sort with several other cages, all of which were empty.

He rattled on the bars of his cage.

"Hey! You lot!" he yelled.

A fierce looking male grounder entered the hut and stood glaring at Bellamy. He was followed by a young female grounder.

"You shall be taken to the Commander," she told him sternly.

Bellamy swallowed hard. At this moment he wasn't sure whether he'd be better off being dealt with by the Commander or not. She'd always appeared more merciful than the rest of her people but he couldn't forget the fact that she'd killed her right hand man Gustus or so easily turned her back on her allies in the midst of war.

"Ah delightful," he replied, attempting to make his voice sound cheerful. "It's been a while since we've seen each other. We have lots to talk about."

The male Grounder entered the cage and grabbed Bellamy's arm tightly, dragging him out of the hut.

"You lead the way," Bellamy said good naturedly.

The female grounder threw a bag over his head blocking his view. Bellamy tried to listen out to any sounds that could help him identify where they were but all he could hear was his own rapid breathing and the Grounder's heavy foot falls on the ground.

He had no idea how long he had been knocked out for or how far he had been taken from the bunker. All his thoughts were consumed with the Commander and what she was likely to do to him. He was feeling a mixture of fear and annoyance for allowing himself to be captured and taken away from his task.

Bellamy was suddenly brought to a rough halt. His hands were unbound and the bag torn from his head. The first thing that he saw was the stony face of the Commander. His eyes became locked on hers becoming a battle of wills with neither one blinking nor looking away. Bellamy had forgotten what it was like to be in her presence. She gave off a sense of empowerment, her war painted face a blank canvas while her eyes seemed to dance with expression.

"Bellamy," she eventually spoke.

There was that chilling voice that had the power to make hairs stand on end and to send shivers down spines. Bellamy had often thought in different circumstances he would have been in complete awe of this young woman. Instead he was filled with distaste.

"Commander," he spat.

"You're not happy to see me," she observed.

"Well given the fact that I had to be tied up and knocked out to get here I'd say that was a safe assumption to make," Bellamy retorted.

"The Mountain," Lexa sighed. "We all have to do things that we don't agree with Bellamy. That's war. It had never been my intention to betray your people but things change. It all turned out in the end. I saved my people and you saved yours."

"We saved our people by wiping out a whole civilisation!" Bellamy yelled. "Men, women, children. All dead at the hands of Clarke and I!"

"But your people survived," Lexa breathed. "That's all that matters. It doesn't do to dwell on the past Bellamy. Your people were being tortured and killed. You rescued them and eradicated the threat. You were victorious."

"But at what cost?" Bellamy asked. "I've been affected by it ever since but Clarke... the guilt was consuming her."

"You people and your feelings," Lexa mused. "I warned Clarke."

"Not all of us can be emotionless robots," Bellamy retorted.

Lexa smirked briefly, a sight that Bellamy had not seen before.

"Is that what you think of me Bellamy?" she asked coldly.

"Yes," Bellamy answered honestly, still distracted by the ghost of the smile that had crossed over Lexa's face.

Lexa remained still for a few moments before speaking again.

"Why were you in the forest?" she asked.

"I fancied a walk," Bellamy said lightly.

"You left in the middle of the night with supplies and a set course in mind," Lexa told him.

"If you say so," Bellamy shrugged.

"You were looking for something... or someone," Lexa stated, her eyes boring into his.

He squirmed under her intense gaze. She really was an intimidating character yet fiercely beautiful at the same time, while all the time retaining an air of innocent youth about her.

"You were looking for Clarke," Lexa observed.

His heart pounded at the mention of her name.

"Well why bother asking me at all since you seem to have all the answers," Bellamy said.

"It was only speculation but your emotions gave you away," Lexa sneered. "Why are you looking for Clarke?"

"She's been away a long time. I wanted to make sure that she was ok," Bellamy replied.

"You have no idea where she is?" Lexa asked. "Haven't heard from her since she left?"

"No," Bellamy sighed.

"You should give up now. You'll never find her," Lexa advised him. "A waste of time and resources. You'd be much better use to your people at your camp rather than wandering aimlessly through the forest."

"I have to at least try," Bellamy said determinedly. Her words struck true to what he himself had been thinking all along.

"Why?" Lexa asked sharply.

"She's my friend," Bellamy replied. "We look out for each other."

"If that were true then she would have never left you so soon after battle. Isn't she one of your healers? You had many casualties to deal with after the Mountain, her own mother included. She should have stayed to help," Lexa said.

"You were watching us?" Bellamy asked. It shouldn't have surprised him really.

"It's my job to know everything that goes on in these woods," Lexa told him. "I needed to know what the outcome of the battle would be, what your next steps would be."

"Oh of course, looking out for yourself as usual," Bellamy laughed.

Lexa's eyes narrowed. "Not myself, my people."

"Wait hang on," Bellamy suddenly interjected. "You know everything that goes on around here. You must know where Clarke is?!" A sense of hope rose up inside him. The Grounders had people everywhere. If anyone knew where Clarke was then it was them.

Lexa considered him carefully before answering. "I did..." she said slowly."I had scouts follow her from a distance for a month or so."

"So where did she go?" Bellamy asked expectantly.

"I don't know," Lexa answered regretfully. "The clans grew restless, small fights began breaking out. I had to recall my warriors from following Clarke. They were needed elsewhere. I'm sorry Bellamy."

Bellamy was surprised to see that she looked and sounded genuinely sorry. He had never understood Clarke's relationship with Lexa, having only seen the warrior side to her but perhaps this was the part of Lexa that Clarke had discovered and grown close to.

"She was heading towards the sea when my scouts departed. If she boarded a boat then I'm afraid you're unlikely to ever see her again."

Bellamy felt like he had been punched in the stomach. Would she really have gone to such drastic measures to escape her demons? If she really had made it to the sea and set sail then it would seem that for once he and Lexa were in agreeance about something, he would never see Clarke again.

Lexa was watching him, a strange expression on her face.

"You should go home Bellamy," she said softly. "You'll get over her with time."

"I - what?" Bellamy asked perplexed. He had never admitted to anyone else his feelings for Clarke, barely even to himself. Something had always gotten in the way of him acting upon his emotions anyway - Finn, Finn's tragic death, the war and then of course Clarke's departure.

"I can read people Bellamy. It is obvious that you are in love with Clarke. It was obvious to me even back then."

"Oh-" Was all he could muster as a reply.

"I know she cared deeply for you too. She drove me crazy with her worrying when you went into the Mountain yet somehow she always knew that you'd come through for her, and you did," Lexa said admiringly. "I never got the chance to thank you for what you did in the fight against the Mountain."

Bellamy stared at her gobsmacked. Never did he expect to receive gratitude from the fearless leader of the Grounders. He shrugged off her compliments. "I only did what had to be done."

Lexa nodded. "I shall have my people return you to where they found you. But I must warn you Bellamy. You were lucky that it was my clan that came across you. I was not kidding when I said the clans were getting restless. I don't know how much longer the coalition will stand. You and your friends should be careful."

Once more Lexa had surprised Bellamy with her warning, showing herself to be more that what she presented herself as.

"Thank you," he said appreciatively. "But do you think they could point me in the direction of Clarke's last known location instead?"

Lexa viewed him with apprehension. "Very well," she reluctantly agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The more scenes I write between these two the more enthusiastic I get about them!**_

 _ **...**_

On Lexa's orders Bellamy was provided with fresh supplies and given directions towards the sea. It would take him a few days to reach his destination and there looked to be just a few more hours left of sunlight so he set off at a fast pace, hoping to put as much distance between himself and the Grounders as he could. As he had waited for his supplies he had learned that he had been out for a whole day. A whole day lost he cursed himself. Although had it all been worth it to run into the Commander and to receive the information that she had on Clarke? _If it was the truth_ Bellamy thought to himself. The Grounders had never proved themselves to be overly helpful before but what reason would Lexa have to lie about Clarke? For now he would just have to go with Lexa's word.

...

The next few days were monotonous - walking through endless trees, stopping for breaks very little. He was both physically and mentally exhausted. When he tried to sleep at night he was consumed with thoughts of Clarke, oddly mixed in with flashbacks to his conversation with Lexa. He was still angry with her and a part of him probably always would be but spending those precious minutes alone with her had allowed him to appreciate her in a different light.

Eventually the trees started to thin out and he caught the first signs of water. He was filled with conflicting emotions of excitement and dread. Either way he would soon know what had become of Clarke.

His pace quickened as he broke through the tree line and scanned the shore for the port. Shielding his eyes from the sun he squinted into the distance and could just make out a faint mass of brown. He set off towards it and as he got closer he was able to see the outline of the port with wooden boats tiered to it. A small hut stood nearby from which two Grounders emerged as he approached. They were from a different clan, a friendlier one than the wood folk he hoped.

As a sign of goodwill he placed his pack and gun on the ground and stepped away from them.

"I've come to talk," he called out to them.

They appeared less menacing than the Grounders that he was used to he was relieved to see.

"About what?" one of them asked him suspiciously.

"I'm looking for someone, a friend of mine," Bellamy replied. "A girl. Blonde hair. One of my people. I was told that she was heading towards this place. Did she make it?"

The two looked at each other before the second man replied.

"She was here. A month ago maybe."

Bellamy grinned instinctively in relief.

"Great, do you know where she went from here?"

The younger of the two Grounders pointed out towards the sea.

Bellamy's grin slipped from his face, disappointment flooding into his stomach.

"She l-left?" he stuttered in disbelief.

"Seemed pretty set on the idea," the Grounder conversed. "We told her that not many people return once they set off, some find new lands, others don't. Very few manage to find their way home. She said she no longer had a home and that she had no intention of ever coming back. I remember her well with her being a sky person."

Bellamy dropped to the ground. This was it, his last piece of hope torn to shreds. He had no chance of finding her now. Clarke was lost to him.

"Are you sure she was your friend? Didn't seem very friendly," one of the Grounders asked.

Bellamy nodded. "She wasn't the person she used to be," he told them. "I should have gone after her a long time ago," he cursed himself.

"She seemed to me to be the stubborn type," one of the Grounders. "If she'd wanted to be alone then I don't think you'd have been able to stop her."

"Don't go beating yourself up young man, there's nothing to be done now. You never know she might be better off out there," the other advised.

Bellamy got shakily to his feet. "Thank you for your time," he said hollowly. "I should get going, there's no point in hanging around here anymore. I got what I came for..."

He stumbled back along the shoreline blindly. How could Clarke have chosen this option? How could she so easily turn her back on them all without any warning? Didn't _he_ at least deserve an explanation? Or a proper goodbye?

His insides felt hollow. He had always thought that Clarke would return to them once she had found a way to work out her issues. Never did he think that he would be left facing the prospect of never seeing her again, yet here he was.

...

The return journey was heavy and slow. Now that he no longer had a sense of purpose he felt no need to hurry. He dragged his feet along beside him, his arms hanging limply at his sides.

The days seemed to merge together until he lost all sense of time. He felt numb with pain, stuck only with his thoughts to occupy himself as he continued on what seemed like the endless journey home.

...

Several days into the journey the weather began to turn. The winds gathered speed, the temperature dropped and heavy grey clouds began to gather. As he walked his eyes darted from side to side seeking shelter from the looming storm.

Bellamy was still out in the open when the heavy drops began to fall. He gathered speed, thrashing blindly through the trees as the torrential rain obscured his vision.

Eventually he came across a rocky interface with a large overhanging ledge. It wasn't ideal but at least it sheltered him from the rain. He sank down to the ground, and wrapped his jacket around himself tightly, shivering against the cold.

Flashes of lightning lit up the sky every few seconds but aside from that it was pitch black. As he sat staring out at the nothingness he thought he saw the outline of a figure in the woods. He quickly jumped to his feet and aimed his gun, training it on the spot he had seen the outline. As the lightning flashed again he strained his eyes but there was nothing there. Perhaps he had imagined it. The lightning struck again and once more Bellamy saw a figure heading towards him, only a few feet away. He braced himself as he was plunged into darkness.

The next flash illuminated a pale face inches from his own.

"Bellamy!" the voice exclaimed.

"Commander?" Bellamy questioned.

He rummaged around in his pack for his torch and quickly trained it on Lexa.

Her face mirrored the shock that he imagined was evident on his own face. She was devoid of her usual war paint, her wet hair hanging limply, her toned body shivering against the cold. It was the most vulnerable that he had ever seen her.

"Here!" he once more searched through his bag, this time for a thin blanket that he threw over Lexa.

"Thank you," she said genuinely.

"What are you doing here Commander?" he asked warily. "Where are your people?" He had never seen Lexa alone before, she always had at least one guard by her side.

Lexa carefully adjusted the blanket around herself before answering. "I went out with a small hunting party," she told him. "When the storm hit my horse got spooked and bolted. I managed to cling on for so long before I got thrown off. My party never caught up so I thought it best to take shelter."

"Are you hurt?" Bellamy found himself feeling oddly concerned.

Lexa shook her head. "Just a scratch on my hand."

"Lets see," Bellamy urged, once more surprising himself with his feeling of concern for the Commander.

Lexa hesitantly withdrew her hand from the blanket and held it out for Bellamy to inspect. He directed the torch at her hand and came across a large, deep cut, still trickling cut.

"Just a scratch?" he marvelled. "Here hold the torch, I should probably bandage it up."

He tore a strip of fabric away from his t-shirt and held it out to the rain water. He then tenderly took Lexa's hand in his and began to clean the wound. He was surprised at how small and delicate her hands were. He had expected the hardened hands of a warrior but they were soft and gentle.

Lexa made no sound as he stopped cleaning the wound and began to wind another strip from his t-shirt around her hand. Once finished he held on to her hand for a brief moment, savouring the feel of it in his. It had been a long time since he had been in physical contact with a female - the last of which had been Clarke when she had been hugging him goodbye.

Lexa slowly withdrew her hand. "You made it to the sea?" she broke the silence.

Bellamy jolted back to reality. "Yes," he answered. "She's gone. Got on a boat and left."

"Oh," Lexa breathed.

Bellamy could just register the look of disappointment in her face through the dim torch light.

"You're sure?" she asked.

"Yes," said Bellamy miserably. "Why does it matter to you?" he asked curiously.

"It doesn't," Lexa said quickly.

"Yes it does," Bellamy perked up quickly.

"…Clarke was respected by my people. She could have been our chance for another truce," Lexa explained.

Bellamy looked at her closely, noticing that her eyes were darting between his and the ground. Something wasn't quite adding up. Lexa had had Clarke followed for over a month after she left, she had seemed genuinely sorry that she'd had to recall her scouts and had been more than helpful to him in his search for Clarke.

"You and Clarke grew close," he said slowly.

"We spent a lot of time together preparing for war," Lexa acknowledged. "I guess you could say that we got to know each other a little."

Bellamy eyed her suspiciously. His gut feeling was telling him that he was missing something but it was also telling him not to probe too deeply into the Commander's feelings. She was still a dangerous person however exposed she seemed at this moment in time.

"She was a good person," he sighed. "I don't know what I'm going to do without her."

"You'll find a way," Lexa said softly. "We all do in the end."

The two sat down on the ground and looked out at the storm together. Lexa had never struck him as a great conversationalist and he was unable to come up with anything to say himself. Their silence was not all together uncomfortable though.

Bellamy could not help but shiver in his wet clothes the longer they sat there.

"Here," Lexa unwrapped the blanket and grudgingly invited him to sit with her.

He accepted reluctantly and couldn't help but feel tense sitting in such close confinement to the Commander.

Her body heat radiated off of his, quickly warming him. After a while he began to feel uncomfortably hot but was too reluctant to move away from her. He was so close to her that he could smell the earthy scent that she emitted, a scent which was most pleasurable to him.

Bellamy found himself feeling guilty, having only just found out about Clarke a few days ago it seemed wrong to be enjoying this physical contact with another. He sighed.

"What's wrong?" Lexa asked.

"You wouldn't understand," Bellamy told her.

"I'm not the monster that you think I am Bellamy," Lexa said innocently. "Besides, there's not much else for us to do at the moment," she smiled.

Bellamy smiled in return. "You look different when you smile," he told her. "You should do it more often."

"I don't often have reason to smile," Lexa said sadly. "Anyway, we're talking about you, not me."

"I was thinking about Clarke," Bellamy obliged. "How do you know when the right time is to move on? When is it ok to start thinking about someone else the way that I thought about her?"

"You Sky People rely far too much on emotions," Lexa responded. "You should adopt our way. If you feel attracted towards someone and they feel the same then that's all there is to it. If one or both of you change your mind later then that's that, you put an end to that relationship and start a new one. You celebrate the relationships that you've had rather than mourn the loss of them. You could be with one person for all of your life or several different people. There are countless opportunities out there for you, you just have to be brave enough to take them. Why waste time fixating on that one person that you've lost when there could be someone else out there waiting to be found."

Bellamy processed Lexa's words carefully. "You're right," he agreed. "But it's not so easy to shut out the pain."

"No," Lexa agreed. "It's how you deal with that pain that matters. You either let it overpower you or you learn to control it. No one can teach you how but we all have the ability to do it."

Bellamy turned to look at Lexa, which in their current close quarters put him only inches from her face.

"What about you Commander?" he asked. "Is there someone out there for you?"

"I'm the Commander," she said automatically. "My only focus is on keeping my people alive. Besides, most people fear me, not really a great basis for a relationship…"

Their eyes locked on to one another through the dull torchlight. Bellamy felt like his body was being controlled by some other force. His brain was screaming at him to stop but his lips were being drawn slowly towards Lexa's. His hands reached up inside the blanket and caressed her cool cheeks. Her eyes closed and she allowed her head to relax against his hands. Bellamy had expected her to resist but perhaps they were both suffering in their own way, both seeking the comfort that could only be found in the arms of another. His lips melted against hers, slowly, softly at first but soon becoming more feverish. He gently lay her down flat on the ground and pressed his body on top of hers. Their arms became entangled as each one began to explore the others body. Lexa wrapped her legs around his waist and promptly flipped him over so that now she was the one on top of him – she was in charge.

She broke away from briefly.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" she asked, panting heavily.

Bellamy ignored the guilt bubbling in his stomach and pulled Lexa back down towards him, engulfing her lips with his as he urgently tore away her clothes...


	3. Chapter 3

**I know people are saying things moved too quickly but I got excited! I just wanted to get them together! Anyway the story isn't over. It's Bellamy and Lexa, things are never going to be easy between them!**

...

The next morning Bellamy awoke to find he and Lexa tangled up in the blanket and each other. She looked so young and pure as she slept, her face relaxed rather than frozen in it's usual impassive expression.

As he was watching her, her eyes suddenly flew open.

"Did that make you feel better?" she asked coldly.

Bellamy recoiled at her frosty tone. He'd thought he'd made progress with the Commander last night, was finally starting to see her true self. Perhaps he had been wrong.

In truth his night with Lexa had made him feel better. It was the first step on the road to getting over Clarke. It had perhaps come a bit earlier than it should have but in reality he had lost Clarke a long time ago. In fact she had never really been his at all.

"No," he lied, attempting to free himself from the blanket.

"It's in both of our interests to never speak of this night again," Lexa said.

"Fine by me," Bellamy acknowledged numbly.

Once they were both dressed and Bellamy's bag packed they headed out from underneath their rocky shelter. The sky was now a bright blue colour with not a cloud in sight. The only evidence of the previous nights storm was in the wet ground and torn down branches.

"Farewell Bellamy," Lexa turned to him as they reached the path.

"I'm coming with you," Bellamy stated.

Lexa looked at him disparagingly. "I'm the Commander of the Grounders," she said sternly. "I reign over the twelve clans. I was learning survival skills while you were still learning to talk. I think I can handle myself."

"Oh I am well aware of what you are capable of Commander," Bellamy agreed. "I'm a gentleman however so until you are once more with your people I'll be tagging along."

Lexa glared at him. "Is this because of last night? You someone feel the need to protect me all of a sudden? Please tell me that you haven't become attached Bellamy."

"Oh there's no need to worry about that Commander," Bellamy smirked. "I think you would make it impossible for anyone to become attached to you."

Bellamy wondered if he'd been too harsh with his words when he saw a flash of hurt cross Lexa's face before she quickly concealed it.

"Sorry," he said quickly.

"Don't be," Lexa snapped. "You only spoke the truth."

They fell into silence as they walked along together, both deep in thought. Bellamy's head was full of conflict. He was still mourning the loss of Clarke which led to him feeling shameful over his relations with Lexa the night before. On the other hand though he had taken pleasure in getting to know Lexa which caused him to wonder whether it was Lexa herself that he had appreciated or just having the company in general.

"Bellamy?" Lexa eventually spoke.

"Commander?" he replied.

"Why do you call me that? I'm not your leader," she said quietly.

Her question took him by surprise. "I don't know," he answered honestly. "Any time I've been in your company you've always been the Commander. I guess I find it hard to think of you as anything else."

"And now?" Lexa raised her eyebrow questioningly.

"You're still the Commander, but now I know there's more to you hidden away."

"So you'll call me by my name from now on?" Lexa asked.

"Lexa," he said slowly, the name sounding unfamiliar to his tongue. "It's strange," he admitted. "I'll get used to it. I did like calling you Commander though," he smirked. "And you didn't seem to have any objection to it last night."

Lexa threw a nasty glance at him.

"Kidding," he held his hands up. "So does this mean we're friends now?" he asked with humour.

"I don't do friends," Lexa replied. "Besides, I thought you hated me for abandoning your people."

"That's true," Bellamy agreed, "But it's possible to love and hate someone at the same time. Just ask my sister. Plus the more I get to know you the more I'm starting to think that you may actually have feelings after all. And if that's the case then it was probably an incredibly difficult decision for you to make," he told her genuinely. "And I know about having to make difficult decisions."

"It was the only way for my people," Lexa murmured. "It had to be done. If you'd seen the way that Clarke looked at me that night… Turning and walking away from her was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do..."

Lexa's face looked genuinely sorrowful, her eyes wavering with emotion.

Bellamy felt the uncharacteristic urge to reach out and comfort her but something was holding him back.

"Turning away from her?" he echoed. "Not the rest of our army, not our people trapped inside the mountain, just Clarke?"

A theory was beginning to form in his head, one that would explain Lexa's reaction to finding out that Clarke was gone and why she had been keeping tabs on her in the beginning.

"You were in love with Clarke?" he accused her.

Lexa was too caught off guard to hide her look of shock.

"Love is a strong word," she said, once she had composed herself. "I'll admit that I had grown fond of Clarke, had perhaps developed feelings towards her." Lexa looked disgusted with herself as she spoke.

"Did she know?" Bellamy asked hesitantly, unsure if he wanted to know or not.

Lexa slowly nodded, not catching his eye.

"And did she reciprocate these feelings?" he wondered.

"I don't know," Lexa said in hushed tones. "I – we-" she hesitated.

"Go on," Bellamy growled.

"We kissed."

Bellamy staggered away from Lexa. Why hadn't she told him this sooner? Why hadn't Clarke told him on their journey back from Mount Weather? Did everyone else know? Was he the only one that had been out of the loop? He'd been putting his life in danger to rescue his friends from the Mountain while Clarke was safely on the outside getting cosy with the Commander? Had Lexa been mocking him this whole time?

His anger was directed towards Lexa but also himself.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" he asked furiously.

"What good would it have done?" Lexa retorted.

"I- I don't know," Bellamy stuttered.

She was right - would things have turned out any differently? Would he still have gone searching for Clarke? Would he still have chosen to sleep with Lexa?

Was he better off now knowing the truth about Clarke and Lexa or would he rather have continued to live in ignorance? At least now everything was out in the open.

"Why would you sleep with me knowing how I felt about Clarke?" he asked Lexa.

"Because it made no difference," Lexa stated. "We were both looking for some way to relieve the pain of losing someone. It just so happened that it was the same person that we were both trying to forget. I should never have told you," Lexa fumed. "You caught me in a moment of weakness."

"I need some time to process all of this," Bellamy said. "Commander-Lexa-Commander," he stuttered, unsure of what to call her.

With that he delved off between the trees, leaving a pale faced Lexa staring after him.

Bellamy stormed through the forest noisily not all together understanding where his anger was coming from. How could he hate Lexa for falling for the same person that he had? That wasn't fair. Nor was it fair to be annoyed at her for doing what he had never allowed himself to do – admit his feelings to Clarke. It was not fair either to blame Clarke who had no idea how he felt about her. Was it himself then that most of his fury was directed towards? No, that wasn't justified either. He and Clarke had always worked as a team and confessing his feelings towards her could have jeopardised that crucial relationship. Like Lexa had said, they were leaders and leaders put their people's happiness before their own.

...

 **At first I thought I had made Bellamy overreact in this scene but then after seeing him in the most recent episode I decided to keep it this way. Hope you're enjoying so far :)**


	4. Chapter 4

It was another day before Bellamy reached the Ark. He was left with the difficult task of telling the Chancellor that she was unlikely to see her daughter again. He tried his best to console her while she sobbed in his arms but situations like this always made him feel uncomfortable. Aside from Octavia the only other person that he had been able to naturally comfort was Clarke. Words of reassurance had always come to him effortlessly when Clarke had needed them.

…

Over the next few weeks Bellamy settled back into life in the camp. Slowly he was adjusting to the idea of continuing on without Clarke, there was nothing else for it. He had also come to terms with what Lexa had told him about her and Clarke. He realised now that he had massively overreacted which he was putting down to his exhaustion and muddle of emotions at that time. If anything he now admired Lexa for being truthful with him.

He found that the less he thought about Clarke the more he started to think about Lexa. He was constantly transported back to their night together, their hot sweaty bodies pressed up against each other, Lexa's lips working their way down his torso as her hands worked their way up his thighs-  
"Bellamy!"

Bellamy was jolted out of yet another Lexa dream by Kane standing over his bed.

"Are you ok?" Kane asked in concern. "You look flushed."

"I'm fine," Bellamy brushed him off, his heart still thudding excitedly in his chest. "What do you want?" he asked roughly.

"Abby wants you to come," Kane told him.

Bellamy leaped out of bed. "Is everything ok?" he asked quickly. "Is it Octavia?"

"No, no she's fine," Kane reassured him. "Everyone's fine."

Bellamy threw him a confused glance before following him out of his sleeping quarters and down a long corridor. Why on earth would the Chancellor want to speak to him in the middle of the night?

Within minutes they arrived outside her headquarters. As they drew up at the door it was opened from the inside and a tense looking Abby stepped out. She looked at Bellamy for a brief second before ushering him through the door and closing it behind him.

Bellamy stepped into the large room and initially thought that he was alone before hearing the rustling of clothing and seeing a figure step out of a shadowy corner.

Lexa advanced towards him, her heavily painted eyes trained on his.

Bellamy was too caught off guard to do anything but stand in the doorway. Reminants of his recent dream floated into his head and he felt a slight heat rise into his cheeks. It was hard to comprehend that this was the same fragile girl that he had not so long ago abandoned in the woods.

"Bellamy," Lexa stopped in front of him.

"Co- Lexa," he struggled to regain composure as her earthy scent engulfed him.

"I want you Bellamy," Lexa stated. If she was aware of how uncomfortable she was making him feel she didn't show it.

"What?" Bellamy spluttered.

"I want you to help me rebuild the alliance between Trikru and Skikru," Lexa told him.

"Why me?" Bellamy asked, managing to gain a bit more control over himself.

"With Clarke gone I need someone that will be respected by both sides. I trusted Clarke and she trusted you. You played a pivotal role in bringing down the mountain, my people will admire you for that," Lexa explained.

"Why now?" Bellamy asked with interest.

"The Ice Nation have left the coalition, more are soon to follow and then there will be war," Lexa said fiercely.

"What about Abby or Kane?" Bellamy asked.

"No," Lexa growled. "It has to be you."

"I'm starting to think this is personal Commander," Bellamy smirked cheekily, regaining some of his confidence.

"It's practical," Lexa told him stonily. "Your Chancellor is in agreeance but she wanted to speak to you first."

"So why isn't she here doing the talking?" Bellamy asked.

Lexa paused for a moment before answering, "I thought that I would be more - persuasive," she drew out the last word.

Bellamy raised his eyebrow at her, despite her overbearing stance and cool stare he was finding himself drawn towards her.

"Fine," he nodded.

Her eyes widened, clearly surprised at his quick decision, as he was himself. Lexa had some sort of hold over him that he found so difficult to resist.

"You'll do it?" she asked him.

"I've always done what I feel is best for our people," he told her. "I still don't trust you but at this moment in time it feels like the right thing to do."

A flicker of a smile crossed Lexa's face. "I didn't think you'd agree so easily," she admitted. "Not after the way we left things…" she trailed off.

"Yeah about that," Bellamy said awkwardly. "I maybe overreacted a little… Now that I've had time to think about everything I realise I wasn't fair on you."

"Bellamy Blake admitting that he was wrong?" Lexa marvelled.

"Don't get used to it," Bellamy grumbled, he didn't like how powerless he felt around Lexa. "So what now?" he quickly changed the subject.

"Now I return to my people and you get to work convincing yours to reform our alliance," she told him.

"You make it sound so easy," Bellamy said dryly.

She made to step past him out into the corridor but Bellamy instinctively put out his arm to stop her.

Lexa looked down slowly at his hand pressed against her stomach.

"Bellamy," she warned him.

Bellamy didn't know what he was doing, all he knew was that he didn't want the Commander to leave.

"Tell me you don't think about that night," he urged her.

"I don't," Lexa said sternly. "And neither should you."

"Believe me, I wish I could forget it," Bellamy told her. "Of all the people on Earth you're the last-"

"Bellamy," Lexa cut him off. "I could have you pinned down on the floor in seconds," she threatened him.

"So do it," Bellamy pressed.

Lexa grabbed his hand, twisted him around and used her knee to shove him to the ground, rolled him onto his back and pinned him down with one hand at his throat.

The two stared at each other unblinkingly, Lexa's eyes darting down to his mouth and back. Everything around them became a blur as the two stared intently at each other, their breathing rate increasing rapidly to match their racing hearts. He wasn't sure who initiated it but next second Lexa's grip around his neck loosened and their lips were pressed against each other feverishly. His hands snaked up to her hair while hers began tackling the buttons on his shirt. She made quick work of his shirt and quickly moved on to his trousers. His hands disengaged from her hair and began to make work of her many layers of clothing, kissing each part of her bare skin as it was exposed. Just as Bellamy had reached Lexa's underwear there was a knock at the door. Lexa growled in frustration.

"Just a minute," Bellamy yelled, sounding equally as frustrated.

In a panic the two hurriedly reached for their clothes, with random garments being thrown back and forth until they were both fully dressed.

"Your face," Lexa hissed. She leaped over and began wiping his face furiously with her fingers. When she removed them they were covered in black paint, their body heat and sweat obviously causing it to rub off on him.

The two were panting heavily as Abby entered the room.

"Everything ok in here?" she asked, looking between the two of them. "You've been in here a while."

"We were just concluding the negotiations," Lexa addressed Abby. "We're finished now. Bellamy has agreed to take on the position."

Bellamy marvelled at how quickly she had managed to return to her stony self.

"Good," Abby nodded.

"I know you have no reason to trust me Chancellor but it is in everyones interest to join together. The threat of the Ice Nation should not be taken lightly. Your land stands between them and us and they will not think twice about wiping out your people before marching on to fight mine," Lexa said.

With that Lexa threw an unreadable glance at Bellamy and strode out of the room, leaving him once more with his emotions in turmoil.

Was it pure lust that was drawing him and Lexa together or was there something more under the surface?


	5. Chapter 5

Bellamy did not hear anything from Lexa or the other Grounders for several days. He spent his time trying to convince his people that they should trust the Grounders again. It was hard work, there was still a lot of hate for the Grounders with Mount Weather still fresh in their heads. It didn't help that he himself still felt a great deal of animosity towards the Grounders. Whatever his current feelings were towards Lexa they did not impact on his ability to trust her. He knew that this was in the best interests of everyone however so he swallowed his bitterness and got on with his difficult task.

When he was eventually summoned by Lexa he couldn't help but feel nervous as he stood outside her quarters in a nearby Grounder village. He hesitated slightly outside before telling himself to get a grip and boldly stepping into dimly lit room. He was relieved to see that they were not alone, Indra was standing at her Commander's side.

"Bellamy," Lexa acknowledged him sternly. It was as if their previous encounter had never happened, the way she was looking right through him.

He wasn't sure what he had been expecting, certainly a warmer greeting than this. This was Lexa he was talking about however. She would never be so open, especially not with one of her leaders in the room.

"Commander," Bellamy said roughly.

Lexa's eyes narrowed at the use of her formal title but she said nothing. "Well? Are your people with us?" she asked.

He noted that she only allowed herself brief spells of eye contact with himself. Perhaps she was feeling something after all?

"For the most part," Bellamy told her. "You're not exactly flavour of the month."

"Do you insult the Commander?" Indra growled.

"Enough Indra," Lexa snapped. "I don't need to be liked by your people, I just need to know that you are with us," she directed to Bellamy.

"We are," Bellamy said grudgingly.

Lexa's lips twitched. "You're not happy with our arrangement?"

"I accept that it's for the best," Bellamy said tightly. "Happy? No," he admitted.

"I admire your honesty Bellamy," Lexa acknowledged. "And the ability to put your personal feelings aside to take a path that you don't agree with for the good of your people. That's true leadership." She nodded to him. "If it pleases you, I'd like for you to spend a few days here in the village, we shall have more to discuss in the coming days but for now I must attend a meeting. I shall have a guard escort you to your accommodation."

With that Lexa made to leave. As she drew level with him her shoulder accidently grazed against his arm causing him to jump. She paused and looked up at him, unable to hide the longing in her eyes now that they were in such close proximity.

Bellamy found himself lost in the intense green orbs until Indra interrupted them by clearing her throat causing them both to jump back.

"The meeting Heda," she reminded Lexa.

"Of course," Lexa said hurriedly and sped out of the room.

Bellamy was led to a small, barely furnished cabin. He noted that it was on the opposite side of the village to Lexa's quarters. Was she trying to keep him away from her?

He was left alone in his hut but a guard was standing right outside the door. When Bellamy got restless and decided to leave the hut to explore the guard made no move to stop him but instead followed him closely.

"Been told to keep an eye on me?" Bellamy asked.

The Grounder said nothing.

"You're not even allowed to talk to me?" he asked. "I thought we were all meant to be learning to work together again? To be civil to one another?"

"Not all of us agree with Heda's decision to reunite with Skikru," the Grounder said fiercely. "We fight our own battles. We need no help from outsiders," he spat.

"And so as a punishment for disagreeing with her she put you on Guard duty for a sky person?" Bellamy couldn't help but admire Lexa's ways.

They spent the rest of the afternoon wandering around the village, the rest of the Grounders treated him with a wary respect, on Lexa's orders he presumed.

For dinner the majority of the village gathered in the centre where tables forming a T shape had been erected. Lexa sat at the top table but Bellamy was directed to the adjoining table. He sat quietly eating his meal, not feeling the need to join in with the Grounders conversation. He noticed that they were all speaking English, even the ones at the top table. Perhaps they had been instructed to on the account of his presence?

As he ate his eyes were continually drawn to Lexa who never once looked over at him. He had thought that he would at least be sitting at her table, perhaps he had been foolish to think this. Maybe she had wanted him to sit with her people to get to know them, in which case he wasn't doing a great job. Clarke had always been the one for things like that, not him. He wasn't one for pointless chit chat. For him all words needed meaning. He sighed in frustration, wondering when he'd be able to slip away from the meal without appearing rude.

"Everything ok?" The Grounder girl across from him leaned over speak to him.

"Yeah, fine," Bellamy replied.

"I'm Kyla," she reached out her hand across the table.

"Bellamy," he grasped her hand, looking at her properly for the first time. She was probably ages with himself, pretty, with piercing blue eyes and brown wavy hair.

As their hands touched Bellamy felt a pair of eyes upon them. He looked up to see Lexa staring down at them, her face unreadable.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Kyla looked to where Bellamy was still staring at Lexa.

"Hmm," Bellamy replied noncommittally. He wasn't in the mood for chat but this was the first time that Lexa had looked at him all evening, it had to be because he was interacting with Kyla.

Once more Lexa had reduced him to feeling like a school boy, desperate to make her jealous so that she noticed him. What was becoming of him?

He leaned over the table and engaged Kyla in conversation.

As the evening drew on Kyla became more and more friendly, rubbing his arm, stroking his hair. Under normal circumstances he would have stopped her but in his childlike state, knowing that Lexa was watching them was encouraging him to continue.

People slowly started to drift away to their own lodgings. When Kyla suggested going for a walk he agreed, allowing her to take him by the hand and lead him away from the table. As they left he looked back at Lexa and saw her glaring venomously at them.

They hadn't made it very far when they were stopped by two male grounders.

"You're wanted Kyla," one of them told her. "And you, Sky Person, you're not to wander around at night, return to your hut with your guard immediately."

"Hold on a second-" Bellamy started angrily.

"Commander's orders," he was interrupted.

"Well I'd like to see the Commander about this," Bellamy retorted. "I'm here as a guest not a prisoner."

"The Commander has asked not to be disturbed for the rest of the night."

"Oh has she now?" Bellamy asked. "He was ready to fight on but he stopped himself. It wouldn't do to upset the newly reformed relationship with the Grounders on his first night in their village, especially when he was here as a representative of Skikru. "Fine," he said roughly.

Was this Lexa's doing? He wondered as he was led back through the village to his hut. She hadn't been happy to see them leave together so had she somehow plotted to split the pair up before anything could happen between them? If so then she had some nerve, she had ignored him all night.

He slammed the door to his hut behind him and went to flop down on the small bed but found it already occupied.

Lexa was sitting stiffly at the edge looking up at him.

"Have I been banished to the wrong room?" Bellamy asked, trying not to let his surprise show.

"You're not banished Bellamy," Lexa told him. "You're a guest, but a guest that requires constant surveillance I'm afraid. After all, we were once enemies."

"What are you doing here?" he asked her, his heart thudding loudly in his chest.

"I came to tell you to chose your _friends_ better," Lexa picked her words carefully.

"Kyla?" Bellamy asked. "She seemed nice enough, at least she actually spoke to me," he prodded.

"She has a certain reputation around here," Lexa warned him.

"I thought you wanted our people to get along," Bellamy said smoothly. He was trying his best to remain cool and calm after his silly behaviour at dinner.

"I do. I just don't want you to – _get along_ – with her," Lexa said stonily.

"And why's that Commander?" Bellamy asked. "It would certainly be a way of getting to know your people better." He could see the slightest hint of unease on Lexa's face and it felt good to him, having the power for once.

"I-," she squirmed. "I just don't think it's a good idea," she snapped.

"Because?" he drew out the question.

As Lexa sat debating with herself he sat down on the edge of the bed beside her.

"Why don't you want me seeing Kyla?" he pressed her, running his finger up her arm as he spoke. She fidgeted under his touch but made no move to shift away from him. "Well?" His hand was now massaging the back of her neck.

"Bellamy," she whispered.

"I'm waiting," his finger traced her lips then hooked under her chin and drew her face closer to his.

"Just admit it," he said, his mouth hovering over hers.

Her eyes were full of lust yet still she seemed unable to admit her feelings. Bellamy began kissing along her jawline then down her neck.

"Still waiting for an answer Commander," he reminded her in between kisses.

Lexa had allowed her face to consume the emotion that she was feeling – hunger.

"I can't," Lexa groaned.

"Yes you can," Bellamy encouraged her. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I-am-The-Commander," Lexa gasped as Bellamy nibbled her ear. "I shouldn't allow such trivial emotions to control me."

"Trivial?" Bellamy moved away from her and raised an eyebrow. "Well if that's the case then I'll stop shall I?"

Lexa narrowed her eyes at him. "Do you enjoy teasing me Bellamy?" she asked.

"Yes," Bellamy smiled before turning serious. "Do you really still think that having emotions or feelings are a form of weakness?" he asked. "Because you're wrong, they serve to strengthen us," he said earnestly. It's ok to feel attracted towards someone and to want to grow closer to them, it's a natural part of being human. Even leaders need to have someone."

Lexa stared at him intently, her eyes full of confusion.

"I don't know…" she said slowly.

"Think about it," Bellamy told her. The more he saw of Lexa the more he realised how complex and troubled she was. It just made him all the more determined to try and unveil the rest of her hidden layers.

"You know I didn't come here for a life lesson," she offered him a rare smile.

"Then why did you come here?" Bellamy asked solemnly.

"Are you really going to make me say it?" she replied self-consciously.

Bellamy genuinely felt for Lexa as he himself was reserved when it came to his feelings but seeing Lexa in such a vulnerable state was like seeing her true self and he was eager to see more of this side of her.

He said nothing but just looked at her in what he hoped was an encouraging matter.

"Fine," she sighed. "I was jealous," she said softly. "I didn't like seeing the two of you together and… and I came here because I wanted to see you."

Bellamy felt a glimmer of satisfaction as she spoke these words, it felt good to be the one taking control of the situation for once.

"That's all I needed to hear," he whispered as he gently pushed her down onto the bed.

...

 _ **Thanks to everyone who's reading! The more I write about this pair the more I fall in love with them!**_

 _ **Sgmeg – I've tried to make it a bit more two sided, it's trying to get the balance though of Lexa acting on her feelings but not wanting to show them. I wasn't really planning on bringing Clarke back, that's why I got rid of her. Would make for an interesting story though, could be a future fic.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Well what a week it's been for The 100 fandom! I don't even know what to say…**

…

When Bellamy awoke early the next morning he was alone. Lexa must have slipped away when he had drifted off to sleep. He took a few minutes just to lie and reminisce about their evenings activities. The two had been full of need for each other, but was that all that they had? Desire? What about companionship? Love? Outside of the bedroom they had very little contact. Perhaps it was time for that to change? But was he ready for that? Or more importantly was Lexa?

Bellamy quickly dressed and made his way outside to where his ever faithful guard stood.

"Have you seen your Commander this morning?" he asked casually.

"She left early this morning to visit a neighbouring village," the Grounder replied gruffly.

"She's gone?" Bellamy asked in disbelief. Surely Lexa should have told him she was planning on leaving but then why should she? This was his childish way of thinking coming through again. He really hated the way she had reduced him to feeling this way. He no longer felt like Bellamy Blake, he felt like a lost lovesick puppy and it did not suit him.

"So what am I meant to do?" he asked.

"Heda has asked me to teach you the ways of the sword," the Grounder told him.

"I use a gun," Bellamy said strongly.

"A true warrior should be able to yield a multitude of weapons when entering battle," The Grounder stated.

"Fine," Bellamy sighed. "It's not like there's much else to do around here. I'm beginning to wonder why she sent for me at all. I'd be much better use with my own people."

The Grounder raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

"Did you uh, see the Commander before she left this morning?" he asked awkwardly, wondering if Lexa had somehow managed to sneak past him as he stood guard at the hut.

"I only see what I am meant to see," he replied gruffly. "I will say this - she seems quite taken by you, even if she does try her best to hide it."

"I'm not so sure," Bellamy said solemnly.

"I've known her since she was a child. You learn to read people when you spend so much time with them. Unfortunately the upcoming war is consuming all of her time at the moment."

"Speaking of…," Bellamy changed the subject. He had never been one to go into his feelings in any great detail, especially not to a stranger. "Let's get sword fighting."

They spent the rest of the day clashing swords, Bellamy was actually enjoying himself and it proved a well needed distraction from thinking about Lexa. He had always been impulsive in nature, never one to sit around and do nothing so the physical activity came as a welcome relief.

…

After dinner he decided to take a walk around the village, there was no Lexa here to stop him this time. Besides he figured that it wasn't the act of walking that Lexa had objected to, rather the person that had been accompanying him that night. He had seen Kyla on a few occasions but she had always kept her distance. Lexa had clearly warned her to stay away from him. Under normal circumstances he would hate someone dictating who he could and couldn't spend time with but with Lexa he found himself feeling pleased that she was envious of him spending time with other girls.

As he wandered Bellamy found himself at a part of the village that he had not set foot in before.

"What's in there?" he asked his guard, pointing to a wide building with a large fire pit and a well positioned outside it.

"Bathhouse," his guard replied.

Bellamy opened the door and stepped inside. The room was filled with around half a dozen iron bath tubs, separated by wooden partitions. Flickering candles lined the four walls. As he made to move further into the room he heard a splash and stopped. Someone was in the bath at the very end of the room.

"Uh, sorry, didn't mean to disturb you," he called out, making to quickly exit the building.

"Bellamy?" a voice called out.

He was slowly drawn towards the voice, knowing full well who it belonged to. He couldn't help but audibly gasp as he stepped around the partition and was met by a naked Lexa stretched out in the tub. Her face was bare of makeup, her hair freed from its usual intricate style and falling in waves past her shoulders.

She made no move to cover herself up but instead met his steady gaze. It took Bellamy a minute to realise he was staring.

"Sorry," he quickly averted his eyes. "I didn't mean to intrude."

"It's fine," Lexa said calmly. "You can stay."

"No, I'll leave you," Bellamy said hurriedly.

"Join me." It was a command rather than a request.

"I'm not one of your people remember," Bellamy told her, still avoiding look at her.

"Alright," Lexa sighed. "Will you join me?" she asked in her gentler tone.

He looked up from the ground and made contact with her, knowing full well that he wasn't strong enough to resist. Slowly he pulled his t-shirt over his head, exposing his naked chest. His eyes never broke contact with Lexa who was watching him intently as he slipped out of his shoes and pulled down his trousers. Her eyes lingered as he self-consciously slid out of his underwear. He felt incredibly vulnerable standing naked under Lexa's intense gaze.

As if in slow motion he made his way over to the bathtub and climbed in behind Lexa. There wasn't much space so their legs intertwined with one another. He traced the patterns of Lexa's back tattoos with his finger before picking up the cloth floating in the water and gently starting to wash her upper body. It felt like such a natural thing for him to do. It was hard to think that this morning he had been annoyed at her for leaving. However, as much as he wanted this intimate moment to continue unspoiled he knew that now was the time to speak up.

"Why am I here Lexa?" he asked as he continued to wash her. He felt her stiffen as he spoke.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Why did you bring me here to this village?" he replied. "We're meant to be preparing for war yet you don't let me attend any of your meetings. Skikru and Trikru are meant to be together but it still feels like we're not truly on the same team."

"We are on the same team," Lexa stressed. "If it's that important to you then you can sit in on tomorrows meetings."

"Thank you," Bellamy had not expected Lexa to agree so easily. "I thought that had been the whole point in me coming here in the first place."

"It had been," Lexa acknowledged. "But then I thought otherwise…"

"Why?" Bellamy asked curiously.

Lexa took a while to reply. As he was sitting behind her Bellamy could not see her face, not that it would help if he could see it he thought to himself. She was too good at hiding her emotions.

"I-" Lexa started. "I thought you would be a distraction…" she mumbled.

Bellamy grinned at her response, relieved that he wasn't the only one that wasn't able to think straight around the other. He kissed her gently on the cheek and wrapped his arms around her protectively, allowing her to rest her head back on his wide chest. As they sat in this embrace he realised just how deeply he was falling for this girl and he didn't know whether this was a good or a bad thing.

…

 _ **100 fan – Thank you so much and thanks for reading! I try my best to stick to their characters but for some reason I find Bellamy really difficult to write!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Argh sorry guys I am the worst at updating! At least I have a good excuse this week since I was at The 100 Con in London meeting the cast!**_

….

The next day Bellamy stepped into the village's council headquarters where all of the meetings took place. Lexa was already standing at the top of the long rectangular table, studying a model of a battlefield. She barely registered Bellamy's entrance. He was directed to a chair that had been placed along the wall rather than at the table.

"Don't I get to sit with the others?" he asked, loud enough for her to overhear.

She finally looked up and acknowledged him.

"Only the representatives from the clans are allowed at the table," she said coldly. "As you are not one of us you are not permitted to a place." She turned away from him and began speaking to one of the clan members already seated at the table.

Bellamy growled and dropped down into his chair. Why did she keep doing this to him? Each time that he felt he was finally advancing with her she'd shut him out. Was it fear of becoming too immersed? Or was this the true Lexa after all, a ruthless leader who refused to give in to feelings and emotions?

It couldn't be he told himself, she had let her walls down to him, let him see her vulnerability.

Maybe she'd been playing him right from the start? The innocent, lost girl had all been an act to get him to fall for her?

For his own sake he needed to know the truth. His heart was becoming too invested in Lexa. If he continued down this route he would end up heartbroken for a second time in a matter of months. He didn't want to have to face that pain again so soon. Plus they were on the brink of war, he needed to have a clear head.

The meeting lasted several hours due to the clans continually arguing with one another. Lexa always managed to regain control however, sometimes just with a look. Bellamy had always admired the power that she possessed.

He did not however admire the fact that she had made him sit apart from the others like he was some naughty schoolboy with his guard standing over him the whole time. They never once turned to him for advice and when he did attempt to contribute to the discussion he was shot down. When they had ran through several matters, Lexa ordered him to leave, telling him that the next item was a delicate one that he could not be present for.

Suffice to say that as he walked out of the room, glaring at Lexa he was none too pleased. He walked around the outskirts of the village for a while, kicking up the dirt angrily with his boots. He knew he was acting like a child but since that's how he'd been treated all afternoon why not roll with it.

"Perhaps some sword practice to work out your anger?" his guard suggested.

Since there was not much else for him to do Bellamy reluctantly agreed so for the rest of the afternoon the two sparred, allowing Bellamy to tackle all of his pent up frustration surrounding Lexa.

By the time dinner came he had calmed down but as he was not in the mood for eating he returned to his room and flopped down on his bed.

It was time for him to figure out what he wanted.

For the next hour he lay staring up at the ceiling debating with himself over whether continuing his fling with Lexa was really within his best interests? In the short term it was proving a source of comfort in what was a difficult time in his life but in the long term was it doing him more harm than good?

He was interrupted by the sound of his door opening and closing again. He sat up to see Lexa standing in the corner of the room, her face once more a mask.

"You missed dinner," she said matter of factly.

"Surprised you noticed," Bellamy said callously.

Lexa recoiled at his coldness.

"What's wrong now?" she asked in frustration. "You wanted to be more involved and so I got you in on our meeting."

"Involved?" Bellamy laughed. "You treated me like an outcast! I wasn't allowed to sit at your fancy table, was never asked my opinion on anything even when some of my intel could have come in useful and when I did try to offer suggestions I was never allowed to give them!"

"You should be privileged that you got into the meeting at all," Lexa snapped. "Not all of the clan leaders understood my decision but I did it for you! Because it's what you wanted!"

"No what I wanted was to actually contribute to the battle plans! It's not just your people that this war is going to affect! I should know everything that's going on here, instead I'm kept cooped up in this damn hut! Seriously Lexa what the hell am I doing here other than keeping your bed warm at night?!" As soon as Bellamy said it he realised he had gone too far. That was his problem, he was too rash when it came to his emotions.

Lexa looked like she had been slapped in the face as she continued to stare at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mea-"

"Yes you did," she replied venomously, her eyes flashing angrily.

"No I didn't," Bellamy sighed. "I'm sorry, I truly am, I just have a lot going on in my head right now," he looked at her helplessly.

"Clarke? Still?" Lexa asked in surprise.

"No," Bellamy reached out and took her hand. "You," he said simply.

The anger slowly drained from Lexa's face, replaced by slight curiosity.

"Against my better judgement I have developed strong feelings towards you," he admitted shyly. "Each time we're alone together I find myself falling deeper and deeper… But then when we're not alone together you act like I'm a piece of dirt. I can't keep going on like this Lexa, I just can't. The old Bellamy Blake, the one that first arrived on Earth he would have killed for this sort of arrangement but I'm not him anymore. Perhaps it was Clarke's influence but I find myself needing more than just casual sex. I want to be able to spend time together. To do things other than just… you know. I want a _relationship_. I want _love_."

He fell silent, looking down at their entwined hands, annoyed with himself for coming across as so fragile.

Lexa's free hand reached out and tilted his head up so that they were looking at each other. Her eyes were full of sorrow.

"I can't give that to you," she said faintly. Her eyes searched his desperately. "You know that."

Bellamy's stomach flooded with disappointment. Even though it was the answer he had been expecting his heart still felt heavy with defeat.

At least now he knew, Lexa just wasn't willing to open up her heart to him. Her duties as a leader would always be put first.

"I do," he said genuinely, squeezing her hand.

Lexa stroked his cheek softly, her eyes melting into his.

"Will you answer me something?" he asked sadly, enjoying what was sure to be the last piece of physical contact between them.

Lexa nodded in reply.

"How do you do it?" he asked. "How do you so easily turn your feelings on and off?"

"I don't," she replied. "I'm just good at hiding them."

Lexa leaned down and planted a light kiss on his lips before heading towards the door where she hesitated before turning back around to face him.

"Everything you've felt over the last few days… you're not alone," she said helplessly. She allowed Bellamy to see the visible pain on her face before disguising it once more and taking her leave.

… _ **..**_

 _ **100 fan – No problem and thank you! I don't like what's happening with Bellamy on the show just now so I think I'm probably making him extra sensitive to try and make up for it!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I'm going to make this the final chapter, thanks everyone for reading, I know it's not a popular pairing in the fandom but I love them!**_

… _ **..**_

Bellamy waited until the next morning before packing up and heading for home. He had barely slept the previous night, too busy replaying Lexa's last words to him. She had all but admitted that she cared for him too but her pride or her commitment to her position stopped her from acting upon these feelings.

Despite being upset that it was over between them he was also relieved in a way. He had gone through a lot of emotions over the last few days all due to Lexa, at least now he was free of them. Or he would be when he learned to get over her which he imagined would take a while. It could have been worse though, if he had let things continue as they were, days, weeks down the line and he would have found it a whole lot harder to walk away from her. In his heart he knew he had made the right decision. And now he could return to his people and focus on preparing them for war.

….

Over the next week or so he busied himself with guard duty, teaching people to fight and attending meetings. Every couple of days Lexa would send an informant to keep them up to date with what was happening on her side, the result of his outburst about being kept in the dark he presumed. He was so hard at work during the day that it wasn't until night time when he was trying to drift off to sleep that he thought about Lexa. He found himself constantly drifting back to their final encounter. The way he had shouted at her, when she had kissed him ever so lightly on the lips, the way her face had been so tortured when she had left him…

Bellamy was just beginning to nod off one night when the door to his room opened and a hooded figure slipped in. He made to leap out of the bed but stopped when he realised who his late night visitor was.

Lexa slowly lowered her hood and stared at him. He was taken aback, he had hoped that it would have been a lot longer before their paths crossed. He was still in the raw phase of healing, not yet strong enough to be in such close proximity to her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked warily.

Lexa hesitated, she looked like she was fighting an internal battle with herself. "…I came to see you," she eventually sighed.

Bellamy said nothing, struggling to keep his emotions under control.

"You said that you couldn't go on with the way that things were between us and well… I…" she looked at him with a pained expression, willing him to help her out but he remained silent. "I can't go on with the way that things are now."

He felt a warm feeling engulf him at these words but he told himself to remain cautious.

"But nothings changed," he said sadly.

"Maybe I have," Lexa said quietly.

Bellamy longed to take her up in his arms in her current vulnerability but he held back.

"In what way?" he asked slowly.

"For so long I've deprived myself of happiness because I thought I had to make leading my people my only priority but you – and Clarke – have shown me that feelings have a place in leadership."

"So?" he probed her.

"I am willing to try things your way," Lexa said uncomfortably

"What exactly are you proposing here Commander?" he asked carefully, telling himself to stay calm despite the excitement bubbling up in his stomach.

Lexa glared at him, while less effective without her war paint on it was still menacing.

"An attempt at a relationship," she said tightly.

"Hmm," Bellamy pretended to think it over. "An exclusive relationship?"

"Yes," Lexa replied.

"A relationship where we spend time together outside of just sleeping together?"

"Yes," Lexa's eyes narrowed.

"And you'll treat me the same when we're alone and in public? No more cold shoulder, or asserting your authority?"

"To an extent," Lexa agreed. "I will treat you as a well respected companion in public, nothing more, nothing less. I am the Commander after all and you're Skikru."

"Seems agreeable," Bellamy said. "And I get to eat at your table?"

"Yes," she sighed.

"An equal partnership," Bellamy said strongly. "I'm not someone you can order around."

"Oh I'm well aware," Lexa stated. "Anything else?"

"We sleep in the same bed when we're together," Bellamy said.

"I suppose," Lexa sighed.

"Most importantly, you don't wear a mask around me. I want to know what you're thinking, I want to know when you're troubled so that I can be troubled alongside you. If you're upset then I want to be there to comfort you. If you're angry I want to know so that I can stay away from you," he smirked.

Lexa said nothing.

"Lexa?" he said gently. "Letting me in doesn't make you weak."

"I know," Lexa finally answered. "It's difficult for me to expose myself like that but I'll try…"

"Thank you," Bellamy replied genuinely. "I know it will be difficult for you but being able to share is a crucial part of being in a relationship."

"Just give me some time," Lexa told him.

"Of course. Well I think that's everything," Bellamy changed the subject.

"There's just one point of my own to add," Lexa took a step towards his bed, her eyes hungrily drinking in his naked chest.

"What's that?" he asked.

"We keep it a secret. At least for now," she had reached the bed and placed one knee down on the mattress beside him.

Bellamy thought about her request. It made sense in a way. The two of them were leading figures to their people who may not react well to finding out that they were an item. There was also the threat of the impending war. If their enemies knew that they were together they could use that against them. It would be easier and safer to keep their relationship quiet. Plus it made it more exciting he thought to himself.

As Lexa was waiting for his answer she had lowered herself down on top of him, her mouth hovering millimetres from his own.

"Done," he breathed.

His mouth consumed hers before either of them could say anything further.

He rolled them over so that he was lying on top of her.

"Remember," he told her. "You don't get to be the boss with me."

His lips travelled along her cheekbone to her earlobe which he began to nibble while his hands slid under her top and up towards her heaving chest.

"Bellamy," she growled as his lips moved to her neck, slowly leaving a trail of kisses in their wake.

"Patience," he said in between kisses. "My bedroom, my rules."

Their previous nights together had always been so fiery and full of lust so he was determined that their first proper night as a true couple was going to be leisurely and sweet.

…

When the two had finally exhausted themselves Lexa turned to look at him.

"Do you think we can do this?" she asked.

"It's not going to be easy with you being who you are but we have to at least try," Bellamy said.

In truth he didn't know whether they'd be able to make it work or not, both being from two very different ways of life. Both were leaders in their own way, once sworn enemies, one having once betrayed the other, both willing to put their people before themselves, both having fallen in love with the same girl, both about to march to war. There were many obstacles to overcome and only time would tell whether they were strong enough to make it through.

….

 _ **I know it might seem a bit rushed but I wanted to finish the story and have them together by the end. Also I wanted Lexa to be the one that came to Bellamy, we saw a completely different side to her this series and I wanted to try and bring that out in this story.**_

 _ **Thanks again to everyone for reading. I really like this pairing so I might do more fics in the future and one with Clarke included too to mix things up a bit!**_

 _ **Silvia - Thanks! Glad you're enjoying the pairing!**_

 _ **Jess- It was an amazing experience! Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **100 fan- I'm hoping he's back to his old self soon! Thank you!**_


End file.
